La jumelle étoilée
by Lalik2801
Summary: Tout le monde connaît les début du winx club, Bloom sauve Stella des monstres qui sont en train de l'attaquer mais que se serait-il passé si Stella avait une jumelle ! Venait découvrir comment l'histoire aurait changé si il n'y avait pas eu une mais deux princesses de Solaria
1. Chapitre 1- Un danger

Chapitre 1- Un danger

Cassiopée se trouvait actuellement en train de vérifier une dernière fois son inventaire d'objet pour ses valises. Dans quelques jours, elle partirait pour Alféa avec sa sœur jumelle Stella. Elles étaient toutes deux les princesses de la planète Solaria et Cassie devait bien avouer qu'elle était très stressée à l'idée de s'éloigner un an entier de sa maison.

Stella et elle étaient vraiment différentes que ce soit sur le point physique ou intellectuelle. Cassie avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux gris clairs, à l'inverse Stella possédait une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux marrons presque oranges.

Stella était de loin la jumelle la plus sociable et extraverti, ses passions était principalement la mode et la popularité. Cassie d'autre part n'avait pas de problème pour se faire des amis mais elle préférait quand même un bon livre à un bain de foule et était toujours excitée à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Mais malgré tous ça elle partageait un lien très fort toutes les deux, elles étaient avant tout des meilleures amies et tout le monde pouvait en témoigner. Elles avaient découvert jeune qu'elle pouvait partager un lien télépathique, se ressentir dans divers endroits et savoir quand l'une où l'autre était en danger.

Cassie s'allongea sur son lit, en parlant de sa jumelle, elle était partie ce matin pour aller – bien sûr – faire du shopping et elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait ce soir, seulement elle sentait qu'en ce moment elle était en grand danger et elle avait beau essayer de la contacter sur leur lien, Stella ne lui répondait pas. Cassie se massa les tempes frustrées alors qu'un début de migraine se faisait sentir mais soudain elle put sentir sa sœur qui essayait de lui transmettre un message. Elle réussit à saisir quelques mots : aide-moi, danger, terre, Gardénia, vite. Surpris, elle se releva vivement de son lit et sortis son propre sceptre blanc avec une tête ronde et une étoile d'argent au milieu et se transporta à l'endroit où elle sentait sa sœur au plus fortement.

Elle se retrouva alors au milieu d'une bataille avec un ogre géant et des crochus rouges et sa sœur qui était entrain de lancer des sorts et de provoquer le monstre en même temps. Cassie faillit se prendre un sort et Stella s'exclama :

« A Cass ! Pas trop tôt ! qu'est-ce que tu attends, transforme toi !»

« Ça va, ça va, calme toi ! Solaria ! » répondit Cassie

Il y eu une grande lumière blanche puis Cassie se retrouva avec une robe argenté sans manche mais avec un col haut, sa robe s'arrêtait en haut de ses cuisses et elle avait une ceinture blanche à sa taille. Elle avait également des bottes argentée qui allait jusqu'à mis cuisse un long bracelet blanc à chaque poignets. Ses longs cheveux noir était attachés dans un queue de cheval haute et elle avait un serre-tête blanc qui lui recouvrait le haut du crâne.

« Lumière Constellations » cria-t-elle.

Le sort repoussa l'ogre le temps que Stella se relève et lance un autre jet de lumière, mais l'ogre l'esquiva et fonça droit sur elle qui rejoignit le sol assommée.

« Tu vas payer pour ça monstre ! Étoile filante ! » s'écria Cassie mais l'ogre l'esquiva de nouveau et elle se retrouva bien vite recouvert de crochus qui réussir à l'immobiliser, ils allait bientôt lui voler son sceptre quand une fille rousse sortie des buisson et cria :

« Laissez-les tranquilles, sinon je vais.. Je vais faire quoi bonne question.. »

L'ogre cria à ses crochus de l'attraper mais la jeune fille les bloqua et les renvoya au loin à l'aide d'un bouclier d'énergie. Cassie pue dès lors se dégager des crochus pour aller aider cette fille mais l'ogre fut plus rapide et grogna qu'il allait mettre cette fille en pièce en l'attrapant et en la secouant dans tout les sens

« Nooooooon ! » Hurla-t-elle en faisant sortir un grand dragon de feu de son corps qui pu faire reculer tous les ennemies qui étaient autour d'elle.

Stella se releva rapidement pour aller aider la pauvre fille qui était tombée par terre, alors que Cassie se dépêchait de ramasser leur deux sceptre laissés pas loin d'eux puis elle tendis le siens à Stella.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. » dit Cassie

« Oh de rien. » répondit-elle

« Mon sceptre, maintenant que je l'ai récupérée je n'ai plus du tout peur de toi ! Pour te remercier de m'avoir si bien traitée monstre. » s'écria Stella.

Elle envoya son énergie contre l'ogre pour le faire reculer et le mettre hors d'état de nuire pendant que Cassie détruisait les derniers crochus et en faisait reculer un qui s'en était pris à la rousse encore sur le sol.

« On se retrouvera blondinette » s'écria le monstre jaune avant de taper quelques fois dans ses mains et de disparaître dans un nuage violet.

« Nous en voila débarrassé, il était temps ! » murmura Stella avant de s'évanouir et de retrouver sa tenue habituelle.

« Stell ! » s'exclama Cassie avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol alors que la jeune rousse à côté commençait à paniquer.

« Elle va bien, dit la fée, elle est juste épuisée magiquement et physiquement. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ça nous a sauvées toutes les deux ! Je m'appelle Cassiopée mais tu peux m'appeler Cassie ou bien Cass. C'est ma sœur jumelle Stella » dit-elle en désignant la fée à côté.

« Enchanté je m'appelle Bloom. » répondit-elle

« Je suis ravi de rencontrer, continua joyeusement Cassie, euh Bloom ? Crois-tu que tu pourrais ramener Stella chez toi pendant que je vais prévenir notre père, il doit être inquiet parce que je suis partis sans prévenir et je ne peux pas me téléporter si ma sœur n'est pas conscient ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, oui pas de soucis… » répondit-elle timidement.

« Merci, je reviens très vite ! Solaria ! » cria-elle en se téléportant avec, puis la dernière chose que Cassie vit fut le visage troublé de Bloom alors qu'elle disparaissait petit à petit.


	2. Chapitre 2- Une nouvelle fée

Chapitre 2- Une nouvelle fée

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Cassie arriva dans un environnement inconnue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds à terre en arrivant de sa téléportation, elle entendit deux cris de surprise. Elle lança discrètement un regard d'excuse aux parents de Bloom qui, elle supposait, n'était pas du tout habitués à la magie

« Je suis désolé pour l'interruption, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Stella et j'avais promis à Bloom que je reviendrai dès que possible ! » dit-elle.

« Ça va Cass, merci de m'avoir aidée ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« No problème sœurette ! »

« Alors Bloom, t'es tu inscrite pour suivre le programme du château Alféa, la meilleure école pour les jeune fée comme nous ! » reprit Stella

« Non, non pas plus de bêtise s'il vous plaît » s'écria le père de Bloom totalement désespéré. Sa mère vint alors à la rescousse en demandant aux trois filles de monter dans la chambre de Bloom, le temps qu'elle clarifie la situation avec le père de cette dernière.

Elles entrèrent donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille et alors que Stella racontait tout à Bloom à propos de la dimension magique et des fées, Cassie préférait détailler la chambre de la jeune fille et tous ses dessins très réalistes.

Bloom attira soudain son attention avec l'une de ces réflexions et de ses remises en questions.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui est arrivé ! »

« La peur qui t'a envahie est un sentiment très fort et cela t'as permis de réveiller les pouvoirs qui sont en toi, que tu as toujours eu mais que tu ne connaissait pas ! » Intervint Cassie.

« C'est vrai ! Continua Stella tous ça n'est qu'une simple question de concentration, avec ton énergie, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux regarde ! » Avec cela elle métamorphosa plusieurs petit crayon en un grand crayon rose et demanda à Bloom de leur donner une forme original. Mais la rousse avait beau secouer ses mains dans tout les sens, rien de spécial ne se passait.

« Tu devrais nous accompagner à Alféa l'école des fées, tu pourrais apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs comme ça ! » s'exclama Cassie

« Mais oui ! s'écria Stella, un nouveau trimestre viens de commencer et je suis sûr que tu pourrais devenir une fée exceptionnelle ! »

« Où se trouve Alféa ? » questionna la rousse.

« Alféa est dans le royaume enchanté de Magix ! » Commença Cassie

« c'est un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace où tout est possible ! » continua Stella

« On peut te monter si tu veux ? » finirent-elles ensemble

Stella agrandie dès lors une carte postale pour pouvoir montrer à Bloom le château d' Alféa puis elles sautèrent toutes les trois dedans. Mais à peine furent-elle sortis de l'image de l'école des fées qu'elles entendirent un grand rugissement venus du salon de la jeune fille.

« Où sont les fées ! » Rugit le troll.

« Nous sommes juste derrière vous » s'écrièrent-elles ensemble. Bloom proposa de séparer les monstres et partie s'occuper des crochus à l'extérieur. Puis les deux sœurs se transformèrent en leur forment de fées et Stella donna un grand coup de pied au troll.

« Pauvre nul, tu te fais mettre une trempe par une blondinette » ragea l'ogre

« Oui mais attention, je ne suis pas n'importe quelles blondinette, rétorqua Stella, et voyons ce que tu peux faire avec ça ! Brûle soleil ! » Elle envoya l'ogre à traverser la porte et se retourna s'attaquer au troll dont sa sœur s'occuper déjà. Stella et Cassie lui lancèrent plusieurs jet de lumière mais le troll réussi à les envoyer volée à travers la fenêtre.

L'énorme monstre bleu sortit difficilement de la maison pour achever les fées affaiblies, mais une longue corde entrava ses mouvement et l'étrangla complètement. Les garçon qui venait juste d'arriver réussir à mettre le troll hors d'état de nuire même si il avait réussi entre temps à envoyé Riven entre les trois filles. Cassie se moqua d'ailleurs de lui avant de le rejoindre pour battre les derniers crochus encore en vie. Enfin, les trois fées lancèrent un sort qui acheva l'ogre avant qu'il parte de nouveau en claquant dans ses mains.

« A bon débarras, il était temps » s'écria Stella

« Sérieusement Stell tu as fait quoi pour le mettre en autant en colère, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous attaque en une journée ! Enfin bref, Bloom je te présente nos quatre héros, Riven ».

Cassie l'avait rencontrée à 10 ans, Riven était en forêt et il était attaqué par des hommes pour le moins douteux, elle avait décidée de l'aider et depuis il s'était installé entre eux un respect mutuel et assez étrange mais de toute façon avec Riven, on pouvait rarement parler d'amitié. En tous cas, c'était surtout de lui qu'elle tenait son sens du sarcasme, une chose dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

« Timmy ! » ajouta Stella

« Et enfin, prince Sky et Brandon » termina Cassie. Quand à eux deux ,ils s'étaient vus la premières fois quand elle avait 6ans et qu'elle s'était perdue dans la ville de Magix et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas quittées, ils étaient devenus tout trois des meilleurs amis et elle avait donc passée son enfance entre Solaria et Eraklyon. Elle savait de ce fait qu'ils avaient échangés leurs identités mais avait promis de garder le secret.

« Ils sont charment non ? » taquina Stella alors que sa jumelle levait les yeux au ciel.

Les spécialistes finir de capturer le troll et partirent dans un vortex d' énergie en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Les filles rentrèrent alors dans la maison, et Cassie les informa qu'elle voulait passer une dernière nuit à Solaria avant de partir pour l'école et quelle les attendrait demain devant les portes d' Alféa. Enfin, elle disparue dans un éclair de lumière et les deux filles montèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Bloom pour se préparer à la longue journée que serai demain.


	3. Chapitre- Bienvenue à Alféa

« Bloom, Stella ! » s'écria Cassie juste devant les portes d' Alféa, elle les entendait depuis un long moment maintenant et était heureuse qu'elles soient enfin toutes deux arrivées.

« Cassie ! » dirent les deux jeunes filles alors qu'elles couraient vers la jumelle de Stella.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir sains et sauf, j'ai l'impression que vous attirez chacune beaucoup les ennuies même si je le savait déjà avec ma sœur Stella malheureusement. »

Stella gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sa jumelle lui jeta un regard noir. Elles entrèrent ensuite toutes les trois entres les murs d' Alféa et se dépêchèrent pour ne pas être en retard.

« Quelle endroit splendide ! » soupira Bloom en regardant le château rose tout autour d'elle.

« Oh ! Il ne faut pas faire attention à ça ! » s'exclama la fée du soleil en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qui est-ce cette dame là-bas ? » demanda Bloom sans tenir compte de ce que Stella avait dit juste avant. « Grisellda, c'est la chef surveillante de l'école » murmura Cassie pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Il faut faire attention à elle par contre » ricana la jumelle de Cass un peu trop fort. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire je ne suis pas sur la liste » fit Bloom de façon alarmée.

« Si si tu y est j'ai pensée à tout qu'est-ce que tu crois, la princesse de Callisto avait l'intention de venir passer l'année ici mais elle a changé d'avis pour je ne sais qu'elle raison » ria Stella très contente d'elle même

« Mais enfin Stell ça ne va jamais marcher, comment pourrait-elle mentir pendant trois ans sur son identité ! » s'écria Cassie incrédule face au plan boiteux de sa sœur.

« Mais si voyons, arrête de faire ta rabat joie. Elle m'a donné une lettre que je dois remettre à la directrice, elle ne l'aura jamais ce n'est pas sorcier vous voyez ! » dit Stella en déchirant la lettre et en jetant les morceaux qui lui restait en l'air joyeusement puis elle continua « De toute façon personne ici ne connaît la princesse de Callisto ».

« Et ton idée serai que je prenne sa place ! Mais enfin Stella c'est malhonnête de faire ça ! » s'exclama Bloom mal à l'aise avec cette idée, la jumelle de Stella hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord avec ce que la fée rousse venait de dire et rajouta « De plus cela m'étonnerait que cette idée réussisse vraiment, nous ne sommes pas des actrices, ni Bloom, ni moi, ni toi, tout le monde va pouvoir voir dans notre jeu. »

« Oh mais non c'est juste un petit mensonge ! Aller courage Bloom de toute façon tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! » Fit Stella en poussant Bloom jusqu'à Grisellda alors que sa jumelle esquissa légèrement un sourire devant cette situation ridicule et l'insouciance exagérée de sa sœur.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Grisellda » fit doucement Cassie après s'être approchée également

« Ah les princesses Cassie et Stella de Solaria, fit-elle en les reconnaissant, effectivement je vous est bien sur ma liste, et qui est votre amie ? » grinça la vielle surveillante.

« La princesse de Callisto ! » s'exclama Stella fièrement.

« la princesse de Callisto… » murmura suspicieusement la femme en regardant sur sa liste « Ah ! Varanda de Callisto ? » demanda-t-elle « Oui, c'est moi » dit Bloom avec un très mauvais jeu d'acteur. Grisellda, les scruta toute les trois des yeux puis marmonna « Vous pouvez entrer, c'est bon. »

« Vous voyez, j'ai toujours des idées géniales ! » se vanta Stella avec arrogance. « Eh bien ce n'est juste que le début du mensonge, on verra après comment tu vas t'en sortir Stella » dit sournoisement sa jumelle alors que Bloom gloussait de la réponse de Cassie.

Grisellda et la directrice Faragonda firent ensuite un discours sur les différentes règles qu'il fallait respecter dans la château pour ne pas se faire renvoyer ainsi que le but de leur scolarité à Alféa. La directrice souhaita peu après à tout le monde une bonne rentrée et leur dit que pour le reste de la journée, toutes les fées avait quartier libre afin de visiter leur nouvelle maison mais que leur cours commençaient demain à 8h précises et qu'il fallait être ponctuel.

« Elle va te plaire, madame Faragonda, elle répète tout le temps la même chose mais elle est super sympa » rassura Stella parce que Bloom s'inquiétait un peu.

« Qui sont ces sorcières de la tour nuage ? » questionna alors la fée rousse.

« Magix à trois école, d'abord il y a la notre, l'école pour les fées, ensuite il y a la fontaine rouge, l'école où s'entraîne les garçon que tu as rencontrés hier et pour finir il y a la tour nuage, l'école des sorcières » intervint Cassie pour lui expliquer « Des sorcières » fit Bloom incrédule puisque qu'elle était encore nouvelle dans le monde de la magie.

« Tout à fait et il faut mieux essayer de les éviter celles là » repris Stella angoissée alors que Cassie approuvait complètement « Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi sœurette » dit-elle malicieusement. Alors dans un geste très mature, Stella lui tira la langue et elles éclatèrent de rires toutes les trois.

« Et regardez ! On est dans le même appartement , c'est cool ! » enchaîna Stella ravie « Ça c'est notre chambre Cass, il y a nos noms dessus ! »

« Vous êtes ensembles dans votre chambre, vous avez de la chance ! Moi je suis avec quelqu'un que je ne connaît pas ! » dit-elle semblant un peu déçus en entrant dans la chambre juste en face de celle des jumelles. Cassie et Stella déballèrent un peu leur affaires mais elles entendirent ensuite un grand cri venu d'à coté, elles se précipitèrent vite dans la chambre de la rousse juste pour voir Bloom s'excusant devant une plante.

Elles rencontrèrent ensuite leurs nouveaux colocataires, il y avait tout d'abord Flora, la copine de chambrée de Bloom, elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux verts et une peau d'olive c'était la fée des fleurs . Après, il y avait Tecna une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleu-vert qui était la fée de la technologie. Et enfin, il y eu Musa qui était un peu typée asiatique, avec des cheveux aux reflets bleutés et de jolies yeux noirs, elle était la fée de la musique.

Elles discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes en apprenant à ce connaître, puis Stella déclara qu'elle était vraiment affamée et proposa de dîner dehors.

« C'est une bonne idée, on peut célébrer la nouvelle année scolaire qui arrive comme ça ! » s'exclama Cassie.

« Génial se sera l'occasion de faire connaissance les une avec les autres » renchérit Flora.

« Une pizza, ça vous tente ! » continua alors Bloom. Les autres fées la regardèrent avec surprise, et demandèrent ce qu'était au juste une pizza.

« C'est le plat national de Callisto, enfin, plus ou moins… » murmura-t-elle vraiment gêner en faisant une forme de triangle avec ses mains pour montrer aux autres la forme d'une part de pizza.

Elle partir donc toutes les cinqs au centre ville de Magix pour faire découvrir la ville à Bloom et aller prendre un dîner tous ensemble.


End file.
